Foundry/Timeline
A chronological timeline based on canon events related to the same continuity of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. Please note that this timeline has nothing to do with this timeline. Format If you plan to add an event, please use this dot • Ambiguous time periods • Shadows invade most worlds, including the Nickelodeon Fanonverse, and a crew of heroes have to stop them in the events of Sword of Dreams. Seven hundred years ago Unknown date • John the Marksman is born and praised by all as the best of his generation. 15th century 1451 • John the Marksman gets convicted of his first crime: manslaughter. 17th century 1620 • A man gets lost on an island and meets a tribe of immortals who rename him and turn him into an immortal. He is renamed Collector. 1623 • Collector starts his career as a mercenary, working for numerous armies. 18th century 1751 • Bob Boogleface is born, but is known as Monifrayer Mayclayer in this time period. At this time in his life, he is not well-known, and is generally thought of as a nobody, despite carrying powers such as immortality and incomprehensibly high IQ. 1776 • Monifrayer Mayclayer accidentally runs over a sacred cat, the day after he receives his driver's license. Because of this, he becomes a national hate figure - his first taste of fame, although for completely the wrong reasons. To avoid the negative press, he becomes a hermit and hides in an isolated shack. 1777 • Monifrayer ends up dying of starvation, as it turns out he forgot to bring food to the shack. However, he is reborn as Bob Boogleface, revealing to him his true powers. For some reason, no-one realizes Bob Boogleface is Monifrayer Mayclayer, because the two have slightly different hair colors, and people are stupid. 19th century 1846 • Wacky Town, later to be known as Crazville, is founded by unlawful pedestrian Issac Gerald LastName. The town is later abandoned. 1878 • The Y-Guy crew are sent to this date from a huge white blast. However, they change history so that this event never happens. 1900 • Anytown, under the guise Bland Town, is founded by Senior Wahrio. 20th century 1912 • Spongerachotoxin, the chemical that gave LT Fan cancer, and gave Mimic and the second Troll King their powers, is created. 1920 • Johnny Rust, the first Troll King, is born in Germany. 1960 • Glenn Craze, after coming to an agreement with the government, restores Wacky Town and renames it Crazville. 1961 • Mimic the Impressionist is born in Russia. 1966 • Edward Lector, goes missing as a teenager in Dragkon Canyon, west of Nicktropolis. 1969 • Nick Town passes a law that prohibits praying on city property. 1979 • Dr. BJ, the second Troll King, is born. 1982 • Dr. Boom is born. 1983 • Captain O' Avraf is born. 1986 • SuperSaiyanKirby is born. • Ross the Panda is born. 1988 • John the Marksman and Collector meet for the first time in a local high school. 1989 • Professor Carrotstein is born. • Professor Zing-Whatt is born. 1991 • Mimic the Impressionist begins his criminal career. 1992 • Dave and Vic are born. 1995 • Mimic the Impressionist gains his powers. 1999 • Rob is born on Irk. 2000 • Bagel is born on Foodtopia. • Foodtopia is eaten by a giant Space/Dark Mouth, resulting with the President sending 20 Foodtopian babies into space to continue their race. • Y-Guy is born. • Mango is born. • Hearty is born. • Web is created. 21st century 2001 • John the Marksman and Web meet for the first time on Gaylord's Road, Nicktropolis. 2002 • Wario is born. • Brandon is born. 2005 • Nozus goes to Yale on a merit scholarship. 2007 • Nozus founds Zhao Industries, which would soon dominate most of the city of Nicktropolis. 2010 • Nicky is born. • The events of The Epic Animals take place. 2011 • Rob lands on Earth. 2012 • Bagel crash lands on Earth after spending nearly twelve years in space. • Events of Nicky take place. • Events of The Bagel Show take place. • Events of Y-Guy take place. 2013 • Events of Chronicles of Anima take place. • Events of Stickventures take place. • Events of MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan take place. 2014 • Events of SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures ''take place. 2015 • Events of ''Y-Guy Reborn! take place. • Web returns to Fort Pooda. 2016 • Johnny Rust, the first Troll King, is killed at age 96. 2017 • LT Fan officially dies, as explained The Downfall of LT Fan. He is, however, resurrected seven years later. 2018 • Events of Y-Guy Super Mode! take place. 2020 • Wario's son, Bombrad, is born. 2023 • Events of The ACS take place. • Events of The Wario Show take place. • The ACS is formed by John the Marksman. • The 2023 Nicktropolis riots begin, but are soon stopped by the ACS. Notable protesters included Wario and Chrome. • Edward Lector reappears after being missing for 57 years, now non-aging and under the guise "Phantom". • Events of The Non-ACS take place. 2024 • Animus was send to the human world and got his new design as human. • The events of NickFanime take place. • Bagel marries Lucy. 2025 • Rob marries Selena. 2028 • James, son of Brandon, is born. 2040 • Dr. Boom is killed by the police. 2045 • Nicky gets married. 2050 • Nicky's son Nicky Junior is born. 2078 • Y-Guy dies due to a disease. 2086 • Brandon dies from a heart attack. 22nd century 2100 • Nicky dies of old age. 2121 • Bagel dies due to natural causes. 23rd century 2254 • Rob dies from bone cancer. Fourth millennium 3023 • John the Marksman is murdered. • Events of The ACS Forthcoming take place. 3107 • The immortals, now seeing that the world has been cleansed of it's wickedness, sets up a new world order to watch over the inhabitants of earth. Unknown Date Between 3107-3897 • Collector leaves the ACS as his job was finished and pursues a normal life. 3895 • Collector gets into a relationship with a human woman. 3896 • Collector purposes to his girlfriend. 3897 • A rebellion to over through the immortal order occurs and the rebels succeed. • The ACS is disbanded during a very fatal attack by the worlds armies. • The race of immortals began to be hunted to extinction. • Collector cancels his marriage and goes into hiding for the sake of his love and himself. 3899 • The events of Collector: Legacy take place. Category:Timeline